wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon's Sad Fruit Salad/Transcript
This is the transcript for Simon's Sad Fruit Salad. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence when Anthony, Emma & Captain Feathersword are opening the Wigglehouse door, while greetings to the viewers.) Anthony: Hello! Good to see you. Emma: Today is Captain Feathersword Upside Down Day. (Anthony strums his guitar, when, Simon & Lachy are holding Captain Feathersword to make it upside down, while singing.) Welcome to the Wiggle House (with the Male Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing) To the Wiggle House Welcome to the Wiggle House today. Welcome to the Wiggle House To the Wiggle House It's Ready, Steady, Wiggle all day. Captain Feathersword Wow-how! (Emma wiggles her fingers.) (Opening camera transition to the Song: Ready, Steady, Wiggle! A scene where the Wiggles & their friends are getting ready to wiggle this song. At the end, Patrick Munoz rides his little Big Red Car toy.) Wiggles: (singing) Ready, steady, wiggle! Lachy: (singing) Emma, Lachy, Simon, and Anthony too! Wiggles: (singing) Ready, steady, wiggle! Emma: (singing) You can jump like a kangaroo! Wiggles: (singing) Ready, steady, wiggle! Simon: (singing) Dorothy, Wags, and Henry too! Wiggles: (singing) Ready, steady, wiggle! and Captain Feathersword, woo-hoo! (Emma: (singing) Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, woo!) (Shot transition to Emma asked Simon how he's feeling today.) Emma: Good morning, Simon. Simon: (feeling sad.) Good morning, Emma. Emma: Simon, how are you? Simon: (feeling sad.) Emma, I'm a bit sad today. I've been eating my fruit salad like I do every morning, it's delicious, and I've been singing a song and, well, the song I'm singing is making me feel really sad and I just don't feel like eating my fruit salad anymore. Emma: Oh, Simon. Well, let's hear the song. All together, please. Simon: (Anthony & Lachy arrives while Simon singing in his sad voice.) Oh, fruit salad The grapes, the grapes are calling. Anthony: (sobs.) Simon: (singing in his sad voice.) The kiwi fruit And apples red and green. (Anthony, Emma & Lachy are crying listening over that sad song for Simon.) Simon: (singing in his sad voice.) I've got my fork My oranges and melons. (Anthony, Emma & Lachy sobbing while listening over that sad song for Simon.) Simon: (singing in his sad voice.) Oh, fruit salad I must go and I must leave. Anthony: (crying) Oh, Simon, it's beautiful but it's so sad. Simon: (crying) I know. What are we gonna do? (with Emma, Anthony & Lachy sobs.) What are we gonna do? Paul Field: (offscreen, until the trivia appears on the screen.) Simon isn't sounding so grape today! What's the core of his problem? Will Simon be Fruit Salad, Happy, Happy again? (9 rectangles covered the screen, until the logo pops up transition to the Song: Mumbles the Monster. A scene where Lachy sings about his friendly monster on Halloween named Mumbles.) All: (singing) Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Lachy: (singing) There's a very different kind of monster, He's got a lot of things to say, When he speaks it comes out his way Simon: (as Mumbles the Monster mumbling.) Lachy: (singing) This monster's name is Mumbles the Monster, We never hear just what he says Even though he tries in vain he goes Simon: (as Mumbles the Monster mumbling.) today All: (singing) Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Lachy: (singing) They signed him up for basic elocution Elocution was the solution But on graduation day he went Simon: (as Mumbles the Monster mumbling.) Lachy: (singing) They signed him up to be a news reporter The TV station was his great supporter But when the cameras rolled that day he went Simon: (as Mumbles the Monster mumbling.) "It's Mumbles the Monster here, skies are clear, and it's a beautiful night for Halloween!" All: (singing) Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do (After that he throws his cap while jumping into the air. Then, 4 colored rectangles sliding transition to Professor Simon & Captain Feathersword talking about the letter of the day. It was the letter 'M'.) Simon: Today's letter of the alphabet is the letter 'M' or 'm'. Captain Feathersword Mmm. Mmm! (He's chattering like a monkey.) Oo-oo-oo, ah-ah-ah! Simon: That's right, Captain. 'Monkey'. (He's chattering like a monkey.) Captain Feathersword Magnificent, marvelous monkey. (He's chattering like a monkey.) Simon: Oh, Captain! Captain Feathersword (He's chattering like a monkey.) (Simon's door closes then Anthony's door opens transition to the Wigglehouse. While they're singing "In the Wigglehouse." Then, shot cuts to Emma asking everyone that Simon is very sad about his fruit salad.) Emma: Simon is so sad. He's been singing the most beautiful song but he's not in the mood to eat his fruit salad. What are we gonna do? Lachy: I know. Let's call Jonathan Joyful and Cindy Serenity, the mood specialists. Emma: (She dials the phone while singing.) Jonathan Joyful Lachy: (singing) Cindy Serenity Anthony: (singing while he's playing the red acoustic guitar.) The mood specialists Emma: (singing) We heard you're the best Lachy: (singing) Simon's very sad Simon: (singing in a sad voice) Very, very sad Anthony: (singing while he's playing the red acoustic guitar.) We need your help (with Simon, Emma & Lachy singing) We need your help. (Emma puts her phone down. Until, the mood specialists arrives the Wigglehouse.) Anthony: Boy,that was quick. Cindy Serenity: I'm Cindy Serenity. Jonathan Joyful: And I'm Jonathan Joyful. Cindy Serenity: And we're the mood specialists. We're here to help. But first of all, we have to figure out who, who, who? Jonathan Joyful: (pointing to Simon as he gets up.) You, you, you. Simon: Oh, that's right, right, right. Cindy Serenity: Now, Simon, we need to check the mood of the song you were singing. Do you mind singing it while we plug in? Simon: (Jonathan Joyful & Cindy Serenity are listening with his headphones to singing in his sad voice. Then, the other ones are getting sad, too.) Oh, fruit salad The grapes, the grapes are calling. The kiwi fruit And apples red and green. Jonathan Joyful: (taking his headphones off.) We need to change the mood around here. Bring out the fruit salad. (Emma hands a bowl of fruit salad to Simon.) Cindy Serenity: Oh, yes, Simon, we're gonna take you to the fruit ashram. Jonathan Joyful: And we're gonna sing a little "Fruit Salad, Yummy, yummy." Wiggles: (with the mood specialists singing.) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Jonathan Joyful: (singing) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Come on! Paul Field: (offscreen until the trivia appears on the screen.) Where did Jonathan and Cindy get their groovy outfits from? Will some Yummy-yummy food improve Simon's mood? Stay tuned to this Wiggly episode! (A picture of four things & colors transition to the Song: Shortnin' Bread. A scene where Dorothy is making her shortnin' bread for these 3 children babies.) Lachy: (singing) Three little children lyin' in bed Two were sick and the other full of dread Simon: (singing) Sent for the doctor, the doctor said "Give those children some shrotnin' bread" Emma: (singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread (with the Male Wiggles singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Lachy: (singing) Put on the skillet, put on the lid Mama's gonna make a little shortnin' bread Simon: (singing) That ain't all she's gonna do Mama's gonna make a little coffee, too Emma: (singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread (with the Male Wiggles singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Lachy: (singing) When those children sick in bed Heard that talk about shortnin' bread Simon: (singing) Popped up well to dance and sing Skipped around and cut the pigeon wing Emma: (singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread (with the Male Wiggles singing) Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread Mama's little baby loves shrotnin', shrotnin' Mama's little baby loves shrotnin' bread (9 rectangles covered the screen, until the logo pops up transition to the Wigglehouse. While they're singing "Wigglehouse." Then, shot cuts to Simon was very happy about his fruit salad while they're singing a song by enjoying eating it.) Simon: Hey, guys, great news, Jonathan Joyful and Cindy Serenity have agreed to have breakfast with me and sing "Fruit Salad, Yummy, yummy" every day for the rest of my life. Wiggles: (with the mood specialists singing.) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! (Lachy's door closes then Simon's door opens transition to the Song: Simon Says. A scene where Simon is gonna teach the kids how to play this game. When they filmed in Late 2012 at the concert.) Simon: Let's play Simon Says together. Here we go! Ready? Wiggles: (singing) Simon Says Simon: (singing) Put your hands on your knees Wiggles: (singing) Simon Says Simon: (singing) Put your hands on your hips Put your hands on your head Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon Says' Wiggles: (singing) Simon Says Simon: (singing) Put your hands on your cheeks Wiggles: (singing) Simon Says Simon: (singing) Put your hands on your chin Put your hands on your nose Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon Says' Wiggles: (singing) Simon Says Simon: (singing) Put your hands on your ears Wiggles: (singing) Simon says Simon: (singing) To stand on one leg Touch your toes with your nose Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon Says' The Other Wiggles: (singing) Whoops! He didn't say 'Simon Says' Simon: (singing) Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon Says' Simon Says, give yourselves a big clap. Anthony: Yeah! Oh, yeah! (A picture of four things & colors transition to Dorothy talked about what we learned today in the epilogue part.) Dorothy: What did we do today? We sang songs and danced together. Simon was so sad until Cindy Serenity and Jonathan Joyful came to the rescue. We heard about magnificent, marvelous monkeys in Simon's Alphabet. It was... (She is chattering like a monkey.) ..awesome! (giggles.) We'll see you next time for more monkeying around on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Bye! (Shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Captain Feathersword & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to the screen, during Ready, Steady, Wiggle! instrumental track is playing in the background. After that, the endboard is showing.) Category:Transcripts Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Finished Transcripts